It Wasn't Me
by Maeve Epans
Summary: Scorpius had the entire date perfectly planned out to be completely flawless. Too bad he didn't count on his best friend's interference.


It was not supposed to be like this. How did such a perfect day, perfectly planned out to a perfect tee, end on such a devastatingly horrific note? Scorpius scowled.

Albus Severus Potter was going to pay.

Scorpius sighed, going over the day in his head, trying to figure out how badly it had all gone wrong because of his best friend's stupid and irrating appearance and trickery. The young Malfoy had had the entire date planned out, practically minute for minute. He had not counted on his best friend and Quidditch mate to interrupt and destroy his very well thought out and hard made plans for his first date with Rose Weasley.

It had all been going so well...

He had woken up precisely at six in the morning. Gotten in the shower, washed his body and hair, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and gotten dressed with no problem at all from anybody or anything. Just as he had planned, he was in the Great Hall by eight, ate a wonderfully cooked breakfast, and met up with Rose by the entrance of the Great Hall after she had finished her own breakfast herself. By nine, they were in Hogsmeade and his flawless date plans were to be comenced.

From here, Scorpius had wisked his beautiful Gryffindor girlfriend to the bookstore, where he planned on buying her everything she had wanted, no matter what her protests were about. If she saw it and made some form of inkling that she had wanted it, whether it be a some inkling or outright saying she wanted it, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy would pick up the object and buy it for her. She was his girlfriend, and he would spoil her all he could and wanted.

After the bookstore, he had proceeded to go to each shop, saving Honeydukes for last. By twelve thirty, Scorpius had to use the shrinking spell multiple times to fit all the purchases into his robe pockets. As he had planned on, Rose was hungry. He had allowed her to choose the place in which they were to dine by themselves. His sweet Rose had chosen the Hog's Head, Scorpius silently thanking Merlin that it had not been the Madame Puddifoot's place or whatever it was called.

So far, so good. But, alas, with friends like Albus, Scorpius should have planned on his perfect plans being ruined once he thought he was scottfree.

At one, they were still eating and sipping on their butterbeers when a loud, but small, explosion came from the table next to their's. Coughing and allowing the smoke to clear through, Scorpius and Rose had not seen anyone else in the pub aside from themselves and the bartender, who was in the back making their dessert at the time of the explosion. After confusion had struck the two, they passed it off as a little first year who had left their Weasley Wizarding Wheezes product behind when they had exited the tavern.

By one thirty, they were done and Scorpius had paid, much to the dislike of Rose, even though she secretly liked it he could tell. Walking, hand in hand, Scorpius had planned to walk around and perhaps reenter a few shops to see if Rose had wanted anything else. Rose had wanted to sit down on a nearby bench, and Scorpius shrugged with a smile, anything to make her happy. They were talking quietly to themselves with Scorpius innocently playing with Rose's hair, they laughed and bonded.

The date was going perfect.

It was going to end in just three simple steps about to comence now.

Step one was Scorpius was pushed on to Rose roughly, at first with what both of them had thought a mistake on a passerbyer's misjudge of space. Both were blushing as Scorpius sat back up to his original place.

Step two was Scorpius's hand magically finding its way to Rose's chest without him moving it. Turning red, he realized that he could not move his hand and Rose had gotten angry at him. She accused him of trying to shag her on their first date, in public no less, and had immediately gotten up.

Step three...

She slapped him and ran off to Hogwarts.

Scorpius was stunned and shocked, also hurt to say the least. He had been in love with this girl for so long, and had only now worked up the courage to ask her out, so who would ever dare even think to cross paths with a Malfoy like this? Then he heard a familiar chuckle as an answer to his unasked question.

Scorpius growled, stomping his way back to the Slytherin common room where he knew he would find the source of the laughter. He had heard the crunching of leaves ahead of him, quickening their step as if to get back to make an excuse.

As soon as Scorpius stepped into the Slytherin Common Room, he spotted the one person he was after now, sitting on a chair near the fire. The black haired boy turned to Scorpius, and fake innocence played in his green eyes. Scorpius's glare had turned that innocence into an extremely scared fear, and the boy in the chair started sinking himself further into the cushiness as the blonde boy slowly and angrily took menacing steps towards him. And then the whispered, fearful feeble reply came to the blonde's frustratedness and pure evil expression from Albus Severus Potter.

"It wasn't me."


End file.
